


Honesty

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Dr. Gaster stood on the top of his's lab smoking a cigarette. He allowed himself a few seconds of rest before the weight of the responsibility about his family, his colleagues, the king, and the entire monster society fell back on his shoulders. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of Hotland, the rumble of flowing lava, the noises of the monster living here, and the sounds of construction coming from the direction of the Core.Papyrus will scold me if he smells the cigarette on me.He frowned and blew out a puff of smoke.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://im-here-to-help-you-all-write.tumblr.com/post/186451574329/a-what-are-you-doing-up-there-b

Dr. Gaster stood on the top of his's lab smoking a cigarette. He allowed himself a few seconds of rest before the weight of the responsibility about his family, his colleagues, the king, and the entire monster society fell back on his shoulders. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of Hotland, the rumble of flowing lava, the noises of the monster living here, and the sounds of construction coming from the direction of the Core.

_Papyrus will scold me if he smells the cigarette on me._

He frowned and blew out a puff of smoke.

_Of course, because that is definietly my biggest problem, not even remotely that my research has stopped and the king will visit me soon to see Core. And of course, the fact all the monsters are waiting for me to do something. They are waiting for me to liberate them before the king waste away under the stress of his responsibility. _

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. I am playing a game against time, one which I cannot win.

He noticed the elevator door opening. He glanced over his shoulder and his body tightened.

_Too early..._

"Dr.Gaster, I have been notified that I can find you here, I hope you don't mind."

"No, Your Majesty. I just took a small break."

The king stepped next to him, looking over the landscape.

"The view is stunning from here, isn't it?."

"Yes, indeed sir." The skeleton, delved into deeper into his thoughts.

Asgore waited quietly until a small mound of ash fell from the end of the cigarette. He turned to the scientist who was still staring at the landscape.

** "What are you doing up there?"**

Gaster's answer bubbled up from the depth of his soul.

**"Regretting some of my more recent life decisions and hiding from my responsibilities. ****If you’d like to join me, there’s plenty of room for two."** His hands stopped in mid-motion and icy horror ran down his back.

"I, oh heavens, I'm sorry, majesty, it's just…so…I just..." He turned towards the king and slightly bowed, face burning blue with shame. "I shouldn't have said that...please forgive me."

The king placed his hand on his shoulder and gently pushing, straightened him out. Inside his eyes some sadness glistened, even though he was smiling.

"Thank you, Gaster."

"...Your Highness?"

"Everyone is trying to be mindful of me." The monster's eyes became clouded with darkness. "Ever since the death of the second child's, everyone smiles, everyone makes sure to let me know that they believe in me. But I know, I can see in their eyes that they are not certain, and I can't blame them. I'm grateful for your honesty."

"Sir, the monsters just need time. It's all new to everyone, and with the death of the prince's-" He stopped suddenly.

"Maybe...you're right" The ruler lowered his shoulders in a defeated motion. "Time...maybe time will help." He shook his head, slowly. "We all have regrets, don't we? I certainly have plenty."

"Sir?" Gaster took a careful step towards the king.

"A great many…things."

"Sir, please forget what I said. We just have a few difficulties with designing the Core, but we will solve them, _I_ will solve them. Just...just...please sir, this is not the right time to question ourselves."

"No?" The king glanced down at him with a question in his eyes.

He swallowed and shook his head. "No, not now. I know it's hard, but you can't give up now, you can't look back, just forward."

Asgore stared at the scientist for seconds, that seemed very long to him.

"Maybe you're right. It's just…the last child...just wanted to go home."

The scientist flicked the cigarette into the darkness and looked at the king all serious, his voice was firm.

"We only need the seven souls and then we are free. These children are victims just as much as any monster child who became fallen down. And I may be selfish, but I want my sons - and everyone I care for - to see the sky, The sun, the stars. The world above. And I'll do everything...everything I have to. " His fists clenched.

"How are they?"

"Sir?" The blue light that indicated his strong emotions faded from his eyes.

"Sans and Papyrus, how are they?"

"Well, they are growing up fast. Sans is learning more jokes by the day, making our life a little less boring, and Papyrus loves cooking, though I still won't let him close to the stove." He smiled warmly at the memories appearing in front of him.

"I'm glad, take care of them, Gaster."

"I will sir, they have asked about you, if you maybe want to come over for dinner sometime."

Asgore rubbed his chin then nodded looking into the scientist's eyes.

"In that case, I'd like to bring Undyne with me."

The king nodded softly. "Wonderful, I noticed she and Papyrus are getting along well."

"But now, let's get back to the work, we'll get back to the personal matters later."

"As you wish. Please, this way."

They entered the elevator together and started their way down towards the laboratory.


End file.
